Ignitus
Ignitus is a swedish rock dragon and a main character of Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Ignitus is also the best friend, steed, companion and sidekick of Justin. Background Biography Ignitus was born in Sweden, to his parents, the dragon king Draco and the dragon queen Phoenix. At some point, he was integrated into the Celestial Order to be a life-long guardian and companion to the future generations of Celestials. When he was three years old, Ignitus was one of many dragons selected as a potential candidate for this position amidst Enchanter rank members (traditionally) who become 12 or 14 years old, he rejected many young members of the Celestial Order as his charge, due to the fact that none of them exhibited the qualities and calibre he was searching for, however, when a particular Enchanter rank member named Justin approached him, he felt an instantaneous and remarkable inclination towards the boy who bore a mysterious spark in his eyes; as Ignitus realized then that this boy had the potential to become a great wizard and warrior. When Ignitus allowed the human-merman hybrid to place the ornamental saddle on his back; it was a sign that he has chosen the latter as his rider and since then Ignitus and Justin delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable, as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the prince of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Justin has always treated Ignitus with the honor and respect he deserved, as he not only sees the light dragon as his protector and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted, friend and comrade. Personality Ignitus is often calm and collected, despite this, like all fire dragons, he can also be aggressive and violent towards his enemies; but only when they are threatening someone he cares about. Ignitus is not only capable of acknowledging his mistakes, but he also capable of learned from them as well, he also feels guilt and remorse for his actions, especially if they have hurt the people he cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance Ignitus has red rock-like scales, four long legs, a long neck and a long tail, a long snout, razor-sharp teeth and claws, he has razor-sharp spikes on both sides of his tail, and two razor-sharp horns; two at the back of his head. Ignitus also has two long bat-like wings growing from his back. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alpha Dragon physiology:' As a result of his alpha dragon heritage, Ignitus possesses incredible levels of physical attributes; such as strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, senses, etc. As a fire dragon, Ignitus can generate and manipulate fire, also as the son of two alpha dragons, his physical and mystical attributes surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of most alpha dragons. As Ignitus gets older; his physical and mystical attributes further increases. **'Fire breath:' As a dragon of the element of fire, Ignitus can breathe bright red fire from his nostril or mouth, when he is holding back, he can illuminate fire to help his comrades see in dark areas or keep them in extremely cold temperatures/environment, however, at full power; Ignitus' fire breath can melt, burn or destroy almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively. **'Pyrogenesis:' As a dragon of the element of fire, Ignitus can generate, create and project bright red fire from his entire body. **'Pyrokinesis:' As a dragon of the element of fire, Ignitus can manipulate fire; for example, he can illuminate fire to help his comrades see in dark areas or to keep them warm in extremely cold temperatures and environments, he can also release a wave of fire from his entire body that can incapacitate or injure Ignitus' opponents; depending on how much heat is building up inside Ignitus' body. **'Camouflage:' As a rock dragon, Ignitus can blend within rocky environments of his surrounding; making it almost impossible for Ignitus' opponents to see him. He can also change the color of his scales; from red to gold, yellow, orange, silver, gray and brown respectively. **'Animal strength:' Ignitus possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a dragon; for example, he can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, he can also overpower common dragons and most alpha dragons with little effort. **'Animal durability:' Ignitus possesses incredible feats of durability even for a dragon; for example, swords, spears, lances and battle axes, cannot penetrate his scales, bullets, arrows and bolts will also bounce off him, as the dragon rock is impervious to these said weapons. **'Animal endurance:' Ignitus possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to endure powerful blows from common dragons and alpha dragons, for long periods of time. **'Animal speed:' Ignitus possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a dragon; for example, he can move at amazing high-hypersonic speeds (regardless whether or not he is in the sky, on the land or in the water) as he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, his speed also surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of most alpha dragons. **'Animal agility:' Ignitus possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a dragon; for example, he can maneuver in the air or water with incredible agility; despite his massive size. **'Animal reflexes:' Ignitus possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a dragon; as Ignitus' reflexes are so fast, that he can respond to attacks within seconds. **'Animal flexibility:' Ignitus possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a dragon. **'Animal mobility:' Ignitus possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a dragon. **'Animal jumping:' Ignitus can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal leaping:' Ignitus can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal stamina:' Ignitus possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a dragon; as he can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods of time. **'Animal eyesight:' Ignitus possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a dragon; as he can see at vast distances. **'Animal hearing:' Ignitus possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a dragon; as he can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal smelling:' Ignitus possesses incredible feats of sense of smell, even for a dragon; as he can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Due to his dragon heritage, Ignitus can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Ignitus' accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Ignitus is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Because Ignitus is not an aquatic/marine creature, he is also immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. **'Thermoendurance:' As a fire dragon; Ignitus is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Animal longevity:' As a dragon, Ignitus has an extremely long lifespan; as Ignitus will liver to be 31,000 years old. **'Flight:' Due to Ignitus' wings; he can fly at amazing speeds of Mach 20 and high altitudes. **'Razor-sharp teeth:' Like all dragons, Ignitus possesses razor-sharp teeth they are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. **'Razor-sharp claws:' Like all dragons, Ignitus possesses five razor-sharp claws on each of his talons, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. Abilities *'High-level intellect:' Ignitus is highly intelligent for his age, even for a dragon. Also, Ignitus' intellect is equal to that of a human's. *'Expert combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by his father, the dragon king Draco, Ignitus is a highly skilled combatant. Also, like most dragons, Ignitus utilizes his immense strength and speed in battle to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Ignitus roars, gestures and growls, much like any animal would, despite this, like all dragons; Ignitus is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Ignitus is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin respectively. Weaknesses *'Limitations:' Because Ignitus is still a teenager, he has yet to fully develop the physical and mystical attributes of adult alpha dragons, until he reaches adulthood; for example, he will cannot fly at the speed of Mach 25. *'Oxygen:' Because Orion is technically not a sea dragon, he cannot breathe underwater; if he remains underwater for too long, he will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Despite this, Orion can at least hold his breath for long periods of time; 15 hours. *'Decapitation:' Despite his accelerated healing factor, if Orion's head is cut off from his body, he will permanently be killed, however, due to his scales, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Water:' Due to him being a dragon of the element of fire, Ignitus' main weakness is water; as he cannot utilize his fire breath well underwater, as it will extinguish his flames. As Ignitus can only breathe fire when he is above water. *'Magical weapons:' Certain magical weapons can penetrate or bypass Ignitus' incredibly durable scales. Trivia *Ignitus and Justin have been best friends, since Aaron was 12 years old; as Ignitus was a kid dragon at the time. *Ignitus will be 6 years old (teenage years; in dragon years) at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 7 years old. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters